Scattered hearts of Shinobi
by Kitt Kumo
Summary: Oh no! Axel strikes! Brutal fight! What will happen to Naruto and his friends? NarutoKh crossover. Rated T for future bloodshed.
1. Meetings

**Yo. I know, I know, I have another story. WHO CARES?!**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have a character named Kitt in there that's insane.. With a scythe! .**

Naruto wandered through the forest aimlessly. His sun-kissed blond hair ruffled in the slight wind. He resembled Konoha's Yellow Flash. Except for the part he had whiskers. He had left Konoha for a simple investigation mission. '_Such a drag, as Shikamaru says.' _Naruto thought. Granny Tsunade, as he affectionately dubbed her, told him it was a C-rank, at least. He reread the mission scroll.

_Mission assignment_

_A bright light was seen at approximately 2000 hours. Appeared in Konoha Forest_ (1)_. Your mission is to search out the area where this light occurred. If you are attacked/ or spotted, send a red flare into the air. We expect a full mission report by 1600 hours tomorrow. _

_Signed,_

_Godaime Hokage and Shinobi council_

Naruto soon found himself at the sight of the occurrence. On the ground lied three people. Wait, one 14-year-old brown-haired male, a duck in blue garnish, and a rather lanky dog. Naruto shook his head and looked again. They were still there. Naruto sighed. '_Friends or foes? The Guy looks like he could use some help... But what if they're enemies pretending to be hurt? I DON'T know!'_ While Naruto was thinking to himself, the brown-haired boy's eyes flickered open. He saw a young Blond boy, about his age, a few feet away with a calculating look on his face. A small groan slipped from the Brown-haired boy's throat. Naruto realized he was being watched. He sat down and looked at the other blue-eyed teen.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Sora, and you are?" Sora replied quickly. He had a feeling; call it a hunch, if you will that he didn't want to mess with this guy. He resembled Cloud, only younger. '_Hmmm... I have to ask Cloud if he has a younger brother...'_ Sora thought to himself.

"In most cases, until we identified you as a non-enemy Shinobi, we would refrain from telling you information. But seeing that you nor your... _odd_ companions are not dressed to be Shinobi, nor do you wear a hiate-te. So the name's Naruto!" Naruto ended in a cheery voice.

After a while of talking, and Naruto learning the dog's and duck's names were Goofy and Donald, our Disney castle heroes woke up.

"What the... WAAAAK!" Donald said in an abnormal high voice. He was eyeing Naruto holding a kunai to Sora, as if to show Sora.

"Golly-gosh. We are we, a-huck?" Goofy asked. "An' who are you?" He asked as he pointed at Naruto.

"It's not polite to point!" Naruto said in a high pitched voice, trying to resemble Sakura (2). "I'm Naruto, and you guys are in the Land of Fire. I heard from Sora," At this, he gestured at Sora, "That you guys happen to be from a different world, and are attempting to save all the others, including mine, from heartless and Nobodies."

"You told him?! We're supposed to protect the world order!!!" Donald screeched. Naruto slightly winced. Now he knew how Sakura and Sasuke felt when _he_ was loud.

"Yeah, otherwise he would've given us to an integration unit. And that, I think, is bad. Anyway, Naruto said he was going to make up a story for us to use while we're here." Sora said. He glanced at Naruto as if to say 'Go on, explain our 'backgrounds'.'

"Okay. Sora, from now on you're known as Kagi (3). You're from the Land of waves. As for your keyblade, just say you learned a sword style from a wandering samurai. Donald, you'll be called Irai (4). You're from around Tea country. As for your magic, try not to use it unless it's a life or death situation. Goofy, you'll be known as Inu (5). You're from The Land of Birds. For your shield, you inherited it from your father. For how you met each other, say that you happened to cross paths and decided to stay together. For the flash, you, Kagi and Inu, decided to have a spar and Kagi's hit created bright sparks, causing the flash. Okay, you got that?" Naruto asks. All three of them nod. "And when we start to approach the gate, act scared out of your wits. And act like you have no idea who I am. But when we get to Granny Tsunade, calm down and I'll tell her what I was told. I know, I know, 'world order.' But I want to tell her, 'cause she's on our side and is like a grandmother to me. Besides, she could help you guys out. Sounds good?" His answer was responded in another nodding session.

**-Scene change: Godaime's Office-**

"Ah, the idiot arrives." The Godaime said in a mock- serious voice. Naruto gives a fake glare. Kagi, Irai, and Inu were playing their part so well, Naruto swore they _were_ scared out of their wits. Unknown to him, they were. Walking into a foreign village and seeing people leaping from roof to roof, and even a hunter Nin back from a successful kill isn't exactly their idea of a warm welcome. He turned to Kagi, Irai, and Inu. "Okay guys. Go on do the WHOLE explanation to her." Naruto empathized whole. Very much.

"Okay, Umm... Tsunade-san (6)... My name is Sora and these are my friends, Donald and Goofy. Well... I... am a Keyblade wielder... And Donald is a magician... And Goofy is a guard..." From there, Sora told his story. When he finished, Oh-Great Hokage Tsunade nodded.

"Ah, King Mickey, a good friend of mine. I must admit, the idiot of a Shinobi actually gave you good identities. Use them, _Kagi, Irai, and Inu._" With that, Naruto and the misfit band of heroes, exited the room. When they were gone, Tsunade sighed. "Mickey, what has gone wrong now?"

**-Scene change: Ramen!-**

Naruto ate his 16th bowl of ramen. Kagi, Irai, and Inu looked at him with wondrous looks on their faces. Naruto, after finishing the 17th he had ordered, looked at Kagi.

"Hey... Kagi, can you teach me how to wield a sword? One of my enemies, Kisame, uses one... So, can you?" Naruto asked, looking at Kagi. Kagi, who had been eating ramen, nearly choked. He finished his ramen and looked back at Naruto.

"What? You want me to help you learn to use a sword? ...Well... I guess I could. I'm just going to show you a few moves tonight." Kagi said as he got up. Naruto paid the bill and left with Kagi towards a _certain_ training ground.

**Well, there you go.**

**I don't really know the name of the forest on the outside of Konoha, so I go for the 2ncd choice.**

**Sakura is annoying in this fanfic. No, I don't hate her; I just... think she's annoying with her always squealing 'Sasuke-kunnnnn!' (Itachi: You aren't much different when it's me.) (Kitt: Shuttup! . ) **

**Kagi means key on my translator.**

**Irai means trust on my translator.**

**Inu means—aw, this should be obvious, but it means dog.**

**I think Sora should be able to be respectful..**

**Oh, and I need a good idea for Naruto's weapon! I know, he says he wants to learn a sword style, but swords are used so much, but I have two choices:**

**A HUGE sword like Cloud's buster blade and Zabuza's sword combined or—**

**Awesomeness down right cool scythe!!! I am obsessed with scythes.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kitt**


	2. The battle and a late sensei

**Heya! Welcome back! This chappie is short! Gomen nasai!**

**NOTE: I'll try to use the Japanese names for Justus as much as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Naruto's hiate-te!**

**Team 7 training grounds-**

Naruto and everyone must have been out there for at least a few hours, two at least. Kagi has been displaying the moves that he promised and a lot more. Naruto was eager to get his own weapon. He wasn't really sure, though. His ears twitched a bit, hearing some rustling. Naruto unconsciously reached for a kunai located in his pouch due to possible danger. Kagi was still showing off, while Irai and Inu was watching.

**BAM!**

Naruto swings around, only to have a strange silver creature charging at him. Naruto raised his Kunai to attack only to find himself on the ground fending off its claws with his Kunai a few seconds later. He feels a trickle of blood emitting from his check, which had been grazed. Kagi turns around and as soon as he noticed the creature, he attacked it with a blizzard. As soon as it was blasted off of Naruto, he makes a famous hand seal.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

At least 25 more Narutos appeared. Some attacked the creature with their fists, some attacked with kunai. The creature struggled to keep its ground, but is easily destroyed. Naruto slightly pants from his attacks. The other Narutos poof out of existence. He turned to Kagi.

"What on the 9 levels of the underworld was THAT?" Naruto shouted at Kagi. Kagi gave a light chuckled and put his right hand behind his head.

"That was a Nobody. Dusk." Kagi answered to the fuming Naruto. Kagi sweatdropped as Naruto walks up to a rock and starts kicking it without mercy. "Meh... Naruto, rocks have feelings too..."

"Shuddup!" Naruto formed a Rasengan and blasted the rock into tiny pieces. "Why couldn't I DO ANY DAMAGE with my kunai?!" He shouted.

Irai turns to Inu. "Yep, he has a fiery attitude." Inu, in turn, nods vigorously. Naruto swipes around and gives them a death glare. Irai and Inu finds a shiver in their spine from that look.

"Because... Naruto, Nobodies and Heartless can't be harmed by normal weapons." Kagi said. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Uh... You could've said that before I had hurt that rock's feelings..." Naruto jabs his thumb to where the poor rock used to be.

-**scene change! The next day, same place-**

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAH! Where is Sensei?!" Naruto shouts. Sakura winces, while Sasuke tries not to wince. Then an audible 'poof' sound makes itself known.

"Yo!" Kakashi says with a eye-smile. "I have some news. I'm having you all train with 3 people who came to Konoha last night. Any guesses who?

"YOU'RE LATE! And I think I know who..." Naruto suddenly trails off.

**BANG!**

Team Kakashi whip around and see...

**-end-**

**Yo!**

**The poll so far:**

**Scythe: 1 vote**

**Chakram: 1 vote**

**Please vote! I accept random votes!**

**I know, Naruto's a little OOC this chapter...**

**Please Review or my Rasengan-using bunnies of doom will hunt you down!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kitt**


	3. Enter: Organization XIII

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kaiza (My 5th Oc) would be in there.**

**Enter: Organization XIII**

Recap: "GRRRRRRRRAAAAH! Where is Sensei?!" Naruto shouts. Sakura winces, while Sasuke tries not to wince. Then an audible 'poof' sound makes itself known.

"Yo!" Kakashi says with an eye-smile. "I have some news. I'm having you all train with 3 people who came to Konoha last night. Any guesses who?"

"YOU'RE LATE! And I think I know who..." Naruto suddenly trails off.

**BANG!**

Team Kakashi whip around and see...

-End recap-

Team Kakashi whip around and see a man with spiky red hair. His eyes were an emerald green, with a green upside-down tear-drop under his right eye. He wore a black trench coat with a hood. The man smirked.

"The names' Axel. Got it memorized?(Love that phrase!)"Axel said. His eyes drifted to Naruto. "Roxas?!" Axel nearly shouted.(1) All of team 7's eyes looked at Naruto.

"Who?" Naruto said as Axel face faulted. When he stood up, he rubbed his head.

"Well, I guess you're not him... It's scary how much you two look alike... right, Demyx?" Axel said. In turn, a black portal appears and a blond man walks out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why were we paired up for this?" Demyx asked. Axel shook his head.

"I don't know," Axel said. "But we best capture the targets. The targets happen to be in front of us." Team Kakashi quickly recovered from shock and got ready for battle. Axel chuckled.

"Dance water dance!" Demyx shouts as he plays his suitar, causing water to take form. Kakashi uncovers his Sharingan.

"**Suiton: Mizu Dragoon no jutsu!**" Kakashi cries as he creates a giant water dragon.

"Trying to beat me at my own game, huh? We'll see about that!" Demyx said as he played a few notes to create a dragon. The two dragons clashed.

Against Axel, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were being defeated easily. Axel whipped out his Chakrams and was picking them off one by one. First Sasuke. He fought valiantly with his Fire styles. Then Sakura. She broke some of his ribs, but it was in vain. Now it was Naruto's turn. He began forming the fuuton Rasengan. He began to charge at Axel. Axel created a ring of fire around them. Naruto was shocked, but now wasn't time to be. His own Rasengan blasted him back into the fire. Naruto slowly got up.

"Wh-what d-do yo-you want?" Naruto asked, while slowly getting up. He saw Axel's amused face at his efforts.

"To turn you and Kyuubi into the most powerful Nobodies that anyone has ever saw. The Kyuubi is a bodiless soul that we could put into a Dusk, thus forming DuskKyuubi. As for you, you're somehow tied to a very powerful man. You can use attacks only he could perfectly use." Axel explained. Naruto eyes widened. DuskKyuubi? Somehow tied to a powerful man? He, Naruto? '_If I'm tied to a powerful man, can't I be as powerful?'_ Naruto thought. '_Fox! I need chakra.' _**'Can't be more demanding, right? Fine, but just because they want to use me as a puppet.'** Red chakra spun around Naruto, His whiskers becoming thicker and darker. His eyes were violet, tied between red and blue. His wounds healed so fast, Axel blinked only once before the were healed. 'Naruto' faded away from view. Axel whipped around to search for him.

"Where are you, Fox!" Axel shouted. He felt a presence before turning around and getting a punch in the face. Axel reached up to remove the blood from his nose, but before that we was brutally stabbed in the gut with something. Blood came out like a waterfall. He was stabbed by 'Naruto's' claws. Axel jumped away, ripping the claws from his body.

"I'll be back! Retreat, Demyx!" The two Organization XIII members disappeared. Naruto gave a small sigh and drifted into blissful sleep.

**Well, there ya go, third chappie! Poll so far:**

**Scythe: 1**

**Chakrams: 2**

**Next Chappie is where Naruto gets his weapon! Vote now or forever hold your peace!**

**Roxas is a Dirty Blond. Naruto is a blond. Both have blue eyes.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Kitt who says: Review!!!**


	4. Byakko and Gingitsune

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... THAT would be BADDDD!**

Recap:

"I'll be back! Retreat, Demyx!" The two Organization XIII members disappeared. Naruto gave a small sigh and drifted into blissful sleep.

End Recap-

_Naruto looked around. He seemed to be in a misty field. 'Naruto..!' seemed to echo through the field. Naruto looked behind him. A glowing keyhole shone next to a sleeping Kyuubi. "Fox! What is going on?" Naruto shouted. "Fox!" Despite his shouting, Kyuubi did not wake. Naruto grinded his teeth in frustration. But before he could shout again, he started to feel light headed._

"Naruto..! Wake up, you baka!" Sakura shouted into his ear, apparently worried. Naruto moaned in detest.

"What? What is so important that you need to make me deaf!?" Naruto shouted back at Sakura, not noticing how worried she was. Sakura got a hurt expression on her face. Naruto, realizing what he had done, said quickly,"Sorry, I'm not a morning person."

"Baka." She simply stated with a smile as she left the room.

"I heard you!" Naruto shouted. "And after I said sorry... That's just wrong." Naruto heard a giggle in the room. He looked to see Kakashi reading **the** book. "Sensei!"

"Hehehe. Oh, good 'morning' Naruto. I had to come by for your answer." Kakashi stated. Naruto looked outside and saw a nearly full moon, casting a sickly yellow light around the room.

"To what?"

"Who you thought you would be trained by."

"Oh. Okay. The three people I found in the forest."

"Yeah. You need your rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded slowly as he poofed away. Naruto stared at the shadows in the corner of the room.

"How long... Do you plan on hiding?" Naruto asked as a figure stepped out into the yellow light. He had short silver hair and sported a Black cloak like Axel and Demyx.

"Not long, really. I knew you would notice me. But that foolish teacher of yours... Ha! But, I came to extend a message to you from Superior. He said that if you came with us, we could... spare your friends." The man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto tried to say calmly, but anger was detectable in his voice. _This_ _man __**dared**__ threaten his friends?_

"Zexion." Zexion said before he disappeared into a dark portal. Naruto glared at the spot where the man stood before. He sighed before going to sleep.

Tobi glanced is the room one last time. "Uh-oh, I gotta tell Leader-sama!" He said as he also disappeared.

**-Scene change: training grounds-**

"Hey." Kagi shouted as he walked onto the training field. He had three Bags in his back, one that had a orange spike stiking out. "I'm Sorry, But I will only be getting to giving you your weapons." He grabbed the first sack. He pulled out Hand-held scythe with a chain. He handed it to Sasuke. "This weapon's name is Ryuujin." He pulled out two twin blades, their Hand Guards looking like Sakura branches. He Handed theese to Sakura. " This is Ichida and Kayou." Sakura took her weapon with a gasp. He pulled out two Chakrams, They were Black and Orange. The points were purple. He handed them to Naruto. " And here is Byakko and Gingitsune. Theese two are good. Treat them well."

**Well, there you go! Chapter 4! Try and tell me the names of the weapons. If you do, you get a cookie! ( And maybe a chance to chose the pairing, but please don't chose a yaoi.) **

**Reveiw or face my annoyaning traits!**

**Kitt 3**


	5. 5: Standstill

**ATTENTION MY FEW(Sadly) READERS!**

I will **_not_** update until I reach a certain amount of reviews! I know it's harsh, but I hate having no feedback, suggestions, ect. So this Naruto fic is on hold until I get reviews. Whoever commented before, comment again! If you just read random Fics and don't have an account, you can review too! Tell your friends. Hell, tell anyone to make this Fic get moving again. And if you flame me for demanding reviews... Well, The fic may be forgotten about completely!

**To everyone who has reviewed:**

I'm sorry. But as mentioned before, I need more reviews. I want to know people relay want to read this fiction. But seriously guys, your reviews and encouragement help me attempt Plot. Have a Cookie! D -throws cookies-

**To people who have read and not reviewed:**

** You guys could've made me cry! I get alot of views on this fic, but barely anyone has actually reviewed. That's like punching someone in the face and saying, "You suck, I don't even want to tell you that!" and it hurts. I'm busting my arse doing the chapters and getting by huge writer's block. **

**TO EVERYONE!**

That's all I wanted to say. If you want me to update more often, you should review. And help me move my plot along! TT.TT

Ja,

Kitt


End file.
